Das Nest
by hyndara71
Summary: Wird das Osternest von Evan Lorne und Laura Cadman wohl gefunden werden? Antwort auf eine Oster-Challenge. OS


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, SyFy und noch einigen mehr. Diese Geschichte wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Zeit:** Kurz vor 3.20 First Strike bzw. kurz nach 5.20 Enemy at the Gate.

* * *

><p>„Na, wenn das nicht unser Kunstmaler ist!"<p>

Evan Lorne fühlte, wie seine Ohren begannen zu glühen, als er diese Stimme hörte. Ein Grinsen wuchs auf seinem Gesicht während er sich umwandte. „Und wenn das nicht die nervige kleine Möchtegern-IOA-Sicherheitsberaterin ist! Laura, hallo!" begrüßte er die deutlich kleinere, rotblonde Frau, die ihn mit mindestens dem gleichen breiten Grinsen entgegensah. Mit einigen wenigen großen Schritten war er bei ihr und drückte sie an sich.

„Hab dich vermißt, du kleine Hexe!" nuschelte er in ihre Mähne, ehe er einen Kuß auf ihren Scheitel drückte.

„Und ich dich auch, Knuddelchen!" Ein dicker Schmatzer landete eher auf seinem Kinn denn auf seinen Lippen.

Sei's drum!

Einige der Marines, die Evan eigentlich überwachen sollte, standen anzüglich schmunzelnd nahe der Waldlinie herum und veranlaßten seine Hochstimmung denn doch der Vernunft Platz zu machen. Es reichte, wenn einer der leitenden Offiziere regelmäßig zum Gockel mutierte und auch sonst mit Anlauf in so ziemlich jedes Fettnäpfchen sprang, das er finden konnte. Zumindest einer von ihnen beiden sollte ansatzweise soetwas wie eine Respektsperson sein.

Also machte Evan sich, wenn auch deutlich widerwillig, von Laura Cadman los, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß seine linke Hand ein Eigenleben entwickelte, als es darum ging, zumindest gefühlten Kontakt zu ihr zu halten. Händchenhaltend standen sie beide dann schließlich Seite an Seite, noch beide recht erhitzt von ihrer Begrüßung … und irgendwie wußte keiner so recht, was er oder sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Also, Jungs, weitermachen!" befahl Evan schließlich recht hilflos, als die amüsierten Blicke nicht von ihm weichen wollten.

„Ist mal wieder Ostern, oder?" erkundigte Laura sich daraufhin.

Evan nickte. „Ja ja, ist mal wieder soweit", anwortete er.

Laura nickte nun ebenfalls, sah offensichtlich fasziniert einem lanteanischen Aquivalent einer Hummel hinterher (die Viecher waren mindestens doppelt so groß wie irdische – wenn auch noch stechfauler).

„Teyla und die anderen haben Gefallen daran gefunden, die Kinder Osternester suchen zu lassen", fuhr Evan fort, der einen deutlichen Stich in seiner Brust fühlte. Eine blöde Mega-Hummel war eindeutig nicht interessanter als er!

„Ist das so?" Laura wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

Die Sonne ging auf!

Evan strahlte und nickte eifrig. „Ja, doch. Daher die erhöhte Bestellung an Eiern", erklärte er. Nicht daß er das gemußt hätte. Immerhin war Laura jetzt schon länger in diese ganze Stargate-Sache involviert.

„Und ich dachte, McKay würde eine neue Diät ausprobieren. Allein die ganzen Schokoeier!" Laura lachte.

Evan fiel ein, einfach weil ihm darauf keine wirklich schlaue Erwiderung einfiel.

„Versteckst du auch?" erkundigte Laura sich.

Evan blinzelte. „Verstecke ich was?"

„Na … Osternester!"

„Oh!" Nun mußte er wirklich nachdenken.

Eigentlich war er hier, weil Colonel Sheppard in seiner unendlichen Weisheit beschlossen hatte, daß es Sache des Militärs war, die Osternester für die athosianischen Kinder auf dem Festland zu verstecken. Und, wieder diese unendliche Weisheit eben desselben Herren, Evan war dazu verdonnert worden, die Marines zu überwachen. Mit anderen Worten, Evan war versucht gewesen, seine Staffelei zu holen, während die niederen Ränge kleine Bastkörbe mit vornehmlich Schokoladeneiern irgendwo zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen versteckten.

„Eigentlich … keine Ahnung", gab er schließlich zu.

Laura grinste ihn an. „Ich glaube, wir beide sollten auch Nester verstecken für die Kids", schlug sie vor.

Evan sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Wie sollte er dieser Frau je widerstehen können?

„Warum nicht? Denkst du an einen bestimmten Platz?"

Sicher tat sie das! Und er ebenfalls. Da gab es diese kleine Lichtung, nicht zu weit entfernt, also noch im Suchradius. Dort aber dürften sie beide ungestört sein und …

„Denkst du, daß es dort jemand finden wird?" fragte Laura.

Evans Grinsen wurde noch breiter …

* * *

><p><span>2 Jahre später:<span>

Auch wenn die Atlanter schon vor einiger Zeit diesen Planeten verlassen hatten, so war er sich doch sicher, er würde vielleicht noch etwas von ihnen finden. Etwas, was ihm helfen würde, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Königin zu erlangen. Etwas, was seinem Hive helfen würde.

Er war mit einem Dart gekommen, nachdem das Schiff eher zufällig in dieses System eingedrungen war.

Es war ein wenig überraschend, den Planeten doch noch relativ unbeschadet gefunden zu haben. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, hatten diese Asuraner, diese künstlichen Pseudo-Menschen, versucht, den Planeten zu zerstören und die Atlanter waren deshalb mitsamt der Stadt der Vorfahren geflohen. Tatsächlich aber schien der Planet den Angriff überlebt zu haben, wenn auch mit deutlichen Narben.

Der Kontinent war wohl nur kurz gestreift worden von was auch immer die Asuraner da getan hatten. Abgesehen von einigen noch immer verödeten Stellen am südlichen Küstenstreifen war das Land relativ unberührt.

Er landete nahe den Ruinen einer menschlichen Ansiedlung.

Athosianer! Man konnte ihren Gestank beinahe noch riechen.

Naserümpfend stapfte er über die verlassenen, doch immer noch erkennbaren Felder, gelangte zu einem weiteren Abschnitt des Waldes.

Nichts!

Dabei hatte er ehrlich gehofft, er würde etwas finden. Irgendetwas.

Der Krieg zwischen den Stämmen kostete einfach zuviel, und das Hive seiner Königin gehörte zu den schwächeren. Sie hatten kaum Verbündete und wurden gejagt. Und sie waren ohnehin schon geschwächt gewesen durch die Asuraner.

Er hatte so darauf gehofft, etwas zu finden, was ihnen helfen konnte, ihre Lage zu verbessern! Vor allem seine Lage zu verbessern! In der letzten Zeit war er sehr in der Gunst seiner Königin gesunken, statt dessen bevorzugte sie jetzt einen anderen, jüngeren als ihn. Etwas, was er nur schwer ertragen konnte.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch dichteres Unterholz, einem alten, fast zugewachsenen Pfad folgend, und gelangte auf eine kleine Lichtung.

Nichts!

Frustriert wandte er sich ab, um zurückzukehren.

Sie hatte ihm nicht viel Zeit gegeben, und er wußte, sie würde ihn ohne zu zögern zurücklassen, sollte er nicht an Bord sein, wenn der Hyperantrieb wieder startete. Also mußte er sich sputen!

Aber … da wurde er auf etwas aufmerksam und trat vorsichtig näher heran.

Glitzerndes, verknittertes Metall und ein wohl ehemals grünes Ei lagen in den Überresten eines kleinen Bastkorbes unter einem Baum.

Er starrte das ganze einen Moment lang einfach nur verständnislos an, dann beugte er sich hinunter und griff nach dem Ei.

Ein Nest war das nicht, was aber dann? Etwas was die Menschen hier zurückgelassen hatten. Und da er die Kultur der Athosianer kannte …

Ein Fruchtbarkeitsritus? Von den Atlantern?

Er betrachtete das Ei, brach es mit einem Fingernagel auf.

Der Gestank verbreitete sich schlagartig wie eine dichte Wolke um ihn und ließ ihn sich angewidert anwenden.

Offensichtlich eine Art Ritual und das erste Mal, daß er etwas von den Atlantern fand, was auf eine Art Religion oder wenigstens Aberglauben schließen ließ.

Kurzentschlossen, wenn auch äußerst angewidert, klaubte er die Reste des Osternestes zusammen und marschierte zurück zu seinem Dart.

Vielleicht, vielleicht hatte er nun doch etwas gefunden, was ihnen gegen die Menschen von Atlantis helfen konnte ...


End file.
